Autofocus is a common implementation for digital cameras, where an autofocus point is selected, and the captured image will be in focus on that point. The autofocus point is either automatically selected by the camera or manually by a user. Typically, a desired autofocus point for a picture is a subject's face or head. Camera face detection is a means to facilitate this objective. However, face detection fails in many cases such as scenes with backlighting, small subjects (in terms of the area covered in the image), side-view faces, and moving subjects relative to the camera. To address these issues, professional photographers often use a flexible spot autofocus point to focus on the desired object. For example, the photographer manually selects the desired autofocus point, and then waits for the right moment to take the shot. However, the manual focus, wait and shoot method has many drawbacks as well.